Address In The Stars
by Shawna Nodine
Summary: Edward has died and Bella is lost. She writes a song. How will Bella cope? Really bad with summaries! *one-shot*


**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything in this story. **

**This is my first fan fiction. So bare with me.**

**

* * *

**

**Address In The Stars**

My life seemed to be over. My lover, my best friend, my soul mate, my husband....MY Edward was gone. Taken away from me before our married life really began. So here I sit 2 months

after he left, at his piano, writing this song, Address In the Stars. He taught me how to play before we got married. I have never allowed anyone to touch it. It was his baby.

_**I stumbled across your picture today, I could barely breathe.**_

**_The moment stopped me cold and grabbed me like a theif._**

**_I dialed your number but you wouldn't be there._**

**_I knew the whole time, but it's still not fair._**

**_I just wanted to hear your voice, I just needed to hear your voice._**

_**What do I do with all I need to say,**_

**_So much I wanna tell you everyday._**

**_Oh, it breaks my heart,_**

**_I cry these tears in the dark._**

**_I write these letters to you,_**

**_But they get lost in the blue._**

**_Cause, there's no address in the stars._**

I wiped the tears that flowed so freely from my face, picked up my car keys and left our house. I didn't know where I was going, but playing the piano and hearing the music brought

everything back to the day they told me he wasn't coming back.

_" Mrs. Cullen," the old man looked so guilty at me, " We did everything we possibly could to save him. He tried to hang on but it was too much. I am so sorry for your loss." _

My world ended that day. Edward was coming home from Iraq when their bus hydroplaned and flipped. Nobody survived. Not even me. The day Edward died was the day I died.

I was driving along the bridge thinking it would be so easy to just drive off the bridge, Edward wouldn't have wanted that.

_**Now I'm driving through the pitch black dark.**_

**_I'm screaming at the sky,_**

**_Oh, cuase it hurts so bad._**

**_Everybody tells me that all I need is time._**

**_Every morning rolls in, and it hurts me again,_**

**_And that ain't nothin but a lie._**

I pulled over and got out to look at the water. The moon shone brightly over the river. I don't know how long I stood there before everything went black. When I opened my eyes I wasn't

on the bridge anymore. I was dressed in a white dress...odd. I remember being in my jeans and one of Edwards shirts. I was in a white room. Nobody was around. Where was my car?

Where am I?

" Bella?" The voice I longed to hear called out. My breath hitched. I have officially gone crazy. I looked around til I locked eyes with my Edward. I choked on a sob.

" Edward?" I whispered. It's the first time I've spoken his name out loud. But the breaking of my heart wasn't there. That hole that seemed to open up wasn't there.

He smiled my crooked smile, " Oh my beautiful Bella!" and picked me up in a hug and kiss. " i have missed you so. I watched over you everyday and I wanted to help you. I laid there with

you every night while you dreamt and cried. How I wanted to hold you and tell you I loved you. I love you my Bella." I sobbed.

_**What do I do with all I need to say,**_

**_Oh, it breaks my heart,_**

**_I cry these tears in the dark._**

**_I write these letters to you,_**

**_But they get lost in the blue._**

**_Cause, there's no address in the stars_**.

" My Edward. My life ended when you left. I couldn't live without you. You are my life. You always have been." I kissed him.

_**Without you here with me,**_

**_Don't know what to do_**

**_I'd give anything just to talk to you._**

**_Oh, it breaks my heart._**

**_Oh it breaks my heart._**

**_All I can do is write these letters to you._**

**_But there's no address in the stars._**

" I got your letters Bella. I always got them. But your here now. Thats all that matters." He smiled and I couldn't help but return the smile.

" Lets go live our enternity in our address in the stars." And with that he took my hand and we walked to forever....together.

* * *

**Please review! The song is Address In The Stars by Caitlin and Will. Thanks so much**

-Shawna


End file.
